(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting element.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween, and the organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue. Materials used vary according to the colors that the organic light emitting member emits, and a method of emitting white light, in which light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue are stacked so that the synthesized light becomes white, has been used.
Moreover, in a case where the organic light emitting member emits a white light, a color filter is added to obtain light of a desired color.
However, due to the limitation in color reproducibility of the color filters themselves, light that passes through the color filters is bound to have color reproducibility which at best may be the same as or more likely lower than the color reproducibility of the color filters. As a result of the limitation in color reproducibility of the color filters, such high color reproducibility as required by the National Television Systems Committee (“NTSC”) is difficult to achieve from the light that passes through the color filters.